


Terrible acting.

by Fallenfae



Series: Warriors shipfics [3]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cute Ending, Gay, Gentleness, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenfae/pseuds/Fallenfae
Summary: Fireheart desperately doesn't want anyone to know he's soft with a tom from a different clan. It's a shame he's an awful actor.
Relationships: Firestar/Onewhisker (Warriors)
Series: Warriors shipfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887913
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Terrible acting.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hungry_AloeLeaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungry_AloeLeaf/gifts).



> Oml i am so sorry i didnt back up the Firewhisker human oneshot fic, i wrote this as like a replacement (and the ship has grown on me lol ;w;)
> 
> Once again everyone is english because fuck American normality in media

The sun set against the plains, the soft magentas blending with the cool periwinkle sky, leaving long shadows trailing behind the trees due west. Fireheart traversed Thunderclan territory, paws softly crunching against the uncut dewy grass and wild herbs, thinning out as he neared Fourtrees. 

Despite the land being vast, bordered only by forests and twoleg territory, the clans had wildly differentiated terrains, which had conveniently thinned out to an equal gathering space. Each tree had its own distinct origins, representing the clan it hailed from. Riverclan's tree stood willowy and shy; yet graceful and sturdy in nature. Shadowclan's was short, stubby and nimbly thin as if the tree itself was stalking the leaders as they spoke. Windclan's was tall, thin, and its leaves were few and far between, the bark spotted and sometimes, come spring, sappy. Though all these trees were lovely in their own right, Fireheart had always thought Thunderclan's was the best. It stood tall, sturdy, it's foliage thick and nourished. Much like Thunderclan itself. 

The trees stood in the distance, their dark silhouettes contrasting against the brightly shimmering sky, and thankfully, accompanied by a cat-like shadow as well. _Perfect,_ Fireheart thought in relief, _He's come._

As the scarlet furred tom trotted up the hill, he grinned dorkily. "You weren't caught, were you?" He inquired, tail whisking behind him in concern. Onewhisker cocked a brow. "Do you take me as the kind of cat to lumber out of camp like a rowdy apprentice?" He teased in retaliation, nimbly skittering forwards. "Are you forgetting Windclan are the sneakiest?" 

"I think that award goes to Shadowclan, actually." Fireheart chuckled, cocking his head as he admired Onewhisker. He smelled of lavender. The brunet scoffed. " _Please._ They might be good stalkers, but they'll never outrun a Windclan cat. Shame a Windclan cat can still out-stalk a Shadowclan cat." Onewhisker purred. Fireheart gave a half-hearted snort, humouring him a moment. "Is kitty xenophobia a normal thing around these parts?" 

"Hm," Onewhisker mused as he leapt up a cracked, jutting side of the highrock. "It's not xenophobia per say, just a friendly competition. Until one of the apprentices gets pissed off of stolen catnip and pounds in an opposing clan cat's head, that is." Fireheart stifled a snort at the slapstick visual, clearing his throat. "That's just internalized xenophobia with extra steps." He struggled as he followed Onewhisker, the brunet lending a paw to assist in his climbing. "Come on kitty-pet, if I was xenophobic, would I go out of my way to meet you several nights in a row?" He hummed, giving the best impression of a cute face, (which, frankly Fireheart _did_ find cute, but everything Onewhisker did was cute so it didn't really count anyways.) Fireheart blinked, lost for a moment before regaining his wits. "Yes, Onewhisker." He mumbled with an amused expression painted on his features. Onewhisker gave a half-pout. "If you're going to be such a bossy prick, fine. Shadowclan is just as nimble." He cooed. Fireheart grinned. "Good!" 

It was quiet for a moment, which neither of them really minded anyway, as the late chirping of birds returning to their nests and the wind blowing through the trees was enough soundtrack for them to enjoy the nothingness together. 

"Do you always get to watch the sun set so clearly?" Fireheart murmured, his tail subtly kinking over Onewhisker's back, both pretending it was an accident. "Mm, not really. The barn blocks it, considering it's on a hill. Though, I suppose those who're lucky enough to be out on dusk patrol see it clearly enough." He sighed. Fireheart clicked his tongue disappointedly. "That's a shame. We don't get such a good view of the sunrise either, what with the twoleg camps." 

"Ah, the difference is, kitty-pet -" the tom purred endearingly, "Is that i get a nice view of the sun anyway, and I get to see him anytime I please." He chuckled with a wink. It took the ginger tom a minute to put the pieces together, and by the time he did he glowed even brighter with a blush. "Hey!" He pouted. "You sly fox." Onewhisker looked pleased with himself. "Only stating the truth, kitty-pet. 

_~~~_

By the time Fireheart had awoken, it had already begun teetering on sunhigh. He stretched out, grunting as he spotted Graystripe snoring (rather loudly) beside him, still curled up in his nest. He decided he would wake the bastard later. 

The sun shone brightly, which became quite evident when Fireheart had to squint to make his way to the freshkill pile. Picking his morcel, a spotted grey mouse, he dug in before being so rudely interrupted by Longtail. 

"You're on sunhigh patrol with Sandpaw, Darkstripe and I. Wake Graystripe before Tigerclaw goes mental on us." Fireheart blinked, groaning to himself. Tigerclaw always wanted him up early. 

Shoving the remains back into the pile, the ginger promised to return to his tasty breakfast later. He slithered back into the warriors den, shaking Graystripe awake. "Patrol buddy. Don't want Tigerclaw angry, do we?" He huffed, watching Graystripe struggle awake. Finally up, he snorted. "I swear, he knows I hate mornings." 

The group traversed to the northern borders towards Shadowclan, remarking borders and such. Though no matter how they trudged, Graystripe constantly kept them behind with his half-asleep gate. "You know Graystripe," Fireheart grunted, "you really should stop staying up with Silverstream." 

Graystripe blinked, trying to shake the sleep out of him. The rest of the group seemed interested in this affair. "I never took you as a hypocrite, Fireheart." The group, except Darkstripe of course, squinted in intrigue. Fireheart winced at the stares. "What do you mean?" He stammered. Playing dumb wouks work, at least in front of his clanmates. Graystripe cocked a brow. "Do you think none of us see you sneaking off? You smell suspiciously of Windclan when you return as well." Graystripe purred. If his intention was to draw attention away from his code breaking, he'd done it successfully. 

Longtail snickered. "Awhh, look at Romeo getting all flustered." He teased, nudging Darkstripe who grunted. "Frankly boys, I don't give a flying fuck about whom you meddle around with." 

Longtail shrugged. "Who is it?" He pleaded. Fireheart thought, perhaps forbidden loves weren't as uncommon as he thought. 

__Wait._ _

_Who said it was love, anyway? Not to his clanmates. He'd keep these matters private._

"W-well, it's none of your business, really!" He declared. Graystripe grinned playfully. "Is it, now? Well, we're nearing Windclan territory anyhow, so we'll cross a patrol and find out eventually." 

Fireheart flushed, silently seething in humiliation. "G-good luck finding that out; I do nightly hunti--" 

"Hey babe!" Onewhisker greeted over the border. _There couldn't be a worse time._

Sandpaw blinked in bewilderment. "You're gay?" 

"Wh-" Fireheart inhaled. "I just said I was hunting--!!" His pleas went unbelieved. "Yeah, like anyone falls for that story, Fireheart." Graystripe nudged. Onewhisker glanced at the teasing nature. "What? Oh--! Yeah, we're _totally_ not gay. Who said anything about gay?" Onewhisker badly acted. The group snickered. 

Although his time with Onewhisker would never be dulled by anyone else no matter the relentless teasing, it was still insufferable for his crush to be brought up by his friends now forevermore. Shit. 


End file.
